The Reign Of Queen Mary
by applezz4realz
Summary: Mary, queen of scots, goes to French court to meet her future husband, Francis. As she starts to fall for Francis, Mary learns many things about French Court, the lies, the affairs, and the secrets. At the same time, England has made her an offer, Will she choose Scotland or her heart?
1. Pilot

**Ok hey guys! this is my first fanfic and this is just a pilot! or a mini pilot cause its really short. please leave reviews and let me know if I should continue this story. ok ily all -Nikki**

"Mary you must hurry your carriage is waiting to take you to French Court!," one of the nuns cried. I was shaking while putting on my dress. It isn't any day you meet your future husband. Francis. Oh how anxious she was to meet him. She was excited, yet nervous. What if he didn't like her? "It doesn't matter now,"she told herself. "I must marry Francis for my country, my people."

I look at myself in the mirror. My sky-blue gown looks silky and has beautiful pearls along my neckline. "Mary please hurry," the nun called again. "I'm coming," I say, quickly grabbing my cloak. This is going to be a very long ride.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

I was awoken by the carriage stopping. I immediately stood upright, Faking that I had kept my posture throughout the ride. The door to the carriage opened, and I walked out. I was awed. The French Court looked much more grand than Scottish Court! Someone called "Mary!" and I regained my senses. I looked towards the sound of the voice and it was Aylee! Also next to her was Greer, Kenna, and Lola. We all joined in a group hug then Greer lectured me on my hair. Everyone turned to the sound of the royal family walking our way. I saw the king, and by him… wait that isn't Catherine! "That's the King's mistress," Greer informed me. After the mistress, a young man walked out. "Is that Francis?," Aylee asked. "No. It can't be," I reply. That was not him, I was sure of it. "Well whoever he is," Greer said, "He is gorgeous."

We all giggled and stood upright again as someone else came walking through the crowd. He had luxuriously curly blonde hair and, from my view, he looked like he had blue eyes. Francis! It was him! He looked surprised and i could bet that i did too.


	2. Chapter 1:part one

**Francis's P.O.V**

I was astonished at how beautiful she had become. Her unaligned teeth had become straight and even. In all, she had become more…. feminine. I bowed, showing my respect. She curtsied. After everyone had gathered back in the castle, I went up to my room. I couldn't stop thinking Mary and her country. Scotland is not right for France, but things could also change. I was playing tug-o-war with my heart and mind. Sighing, I sat down on my bed. "You have to stay sane, Francis" I told myself.

** ~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

That night was the night of Francis's sister's wedding. Mary and her ladies had been trying on different dresses and styling their hair different ways. Finally, Mary had decided on a Black and gold embroidered dress. It Was tight on her upper-body, complimenting her curves. She paired it with a matching headband. Aylee was wearing a creme-colored dress, also embroidered in gold. Kenna had chosen a mint-green dress embroidered in white. And Greer had sought upon the Emerald-green strapless gown, trying to flaunt herself to attract any suitable men for marriage.

"If only Colin could see me," Lola said, "He would ask for my hand in marriage on the spot!" They all laughed.

"Francis will fall in love with you when he sees you in that dress Mary!," Greer said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Greer," Mary replied. "Now I think it's time for us to get going, we wouldn't want to miss wearing our dresses to the actual occasion!," Mary says humorously.

** ~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

The ladies all arrive to the celebration. Catherine is glaring at Mary from across the room. "Nostradomus, are you sure of your vision, that Mary will be the cause of Francis's death?" She asks.

"Yes, as long as Mary remains in this court, she will be the cause of his death." Nostradomus replies.

"Very well then," she replies, "she won't be staying very long."

** ~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

**A.N: Ok guys i really need reviews :)) this is like another sneak peak chapter. I see i got a few follows and favs but i really need people to tell me how I'm doing for a first time fanfic writer. so Reviews are very appreciated!**

**A.N: ok so I'm gonna be writing a part 2 for chapter one bc I don't really have much time this week with finals to be writing whole chapters.**


End file.
